legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Faustus (boss)
In'' Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2'' , Faustus is encountered in a Boss Battle . The Boss fight takes place in the bottom level of the industrial complex at the end of Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den . When Kain entered Faustus' Boss chamber, the door locked behind him and Faustus revealed himself, pacing around the balcony at the top of the chamber. After a short conversation, Faustus dropped down into the chamber below with Kain to begin the battle. Like many of the Boss battles in'' Blood Omen 2'' , Fasutus' Boss Battle takes place over three phases: Phase One A regular combat battle with Faustus in the 'Fan Room'. Faustus used regular enemy combat techniques, including a red unblockable roundhouse kick attack and a yellow power attack, in addition to an extended five hit combination(usually followed by red or yellow moves). Useful techniques to use included blocking Faustus' attacks (to fill the Rage Bar) and dodging the following red attacks. This enabled Kain to build up and utilise the Fury Dark Gift against Faustus. After three Fury strikes. Faustus jumped upto the balcony and retreated through a tunnel in the ceiling to the 'Furnace Room'. The door to this room is then unlocked for Kain to follow. Phase Two Kain follows Faustus into the 'Furnace Room', where Faustus distanced himself from Kain by hiding on top of one of the rooms furnaces and throwing small 'firebomb' style explosives at Kain. As Kain approached, Faustus simply Jumped across to the top of another furnace. Kain was able to use the furnaces against Faustus, using the smoke produced by the furnaces to hide his approach in Mist Form and allowing him to sneak up to the furnace that Faustus was standing on and activate it, severly burning Faustus. After being burnt three times, Faustus commanded (possibly a Human confederate) to open the roof, allowing the smoke to escape and dispersing his ability to use Mist. Faustus retreated to the roof girders. Phase Three Faustus jumped up to the ceiling, (though sound effects imply he is using the chains dangling from the ceiling, he can actually be seen walking on the roof girders above them) and begins quickly moving around them occasionally dropping down to lauch a red (unblockable) 'flying kick' attack to catch Kain off-guard. Faustus however, 'telegraphs' this move by taunting Kain just before he performs it, allowing Kain to dodge or use jumping to avoid being hit. When Faustus landed from the flying kick after missing Kain, he was knocked off-balance, allowing Kain to attack the vampire with regular combinations. Once hit, Faustus would jump back up to the roof girders and repeat the process. Once damaged enough, he would again attempt to jump to the roof girders, but this time his Dark Gift Jump inexplicably fails, dropping him heavily in the center of the room, where Kain is able to 'absorb his veins' and gain the Dark Gift Jump for himself. Walkthrough thumb|300px|left Notes Faustus' Boss Battle can be finished incredibly quickly by those with Bonus Mode or the Control Station; in addition to being able to use the Rage Bar constantly, Kain can use stronger Dark Gifts on Faustus - the use of Berserk will move the fight to the next phase, Immolate will finish Faustus entirely. BO2-SD-Faustus Balcony.png|Faustus observing Kain from a balcony (pre phase1) BO2-SD-Faustus-Phase 2.png|Faustus moving on to phase 2 BO2-SD-Faustus Firebomb.png|Faustus atop a furnace in phase 2 (firebombing) BO2-Faustus-Boss-FurnaceBurn.PNG|Faustus being burnt by an activated Furnace BO2-Faustus-Boss-JumpFail.PNG|Faustus' final Jump Dark Gift fails BO2-Faustus-Boss-DarkGiftGain.PNG|Kain absorbs Faustus' Jump Dark Gift Category:Bosses Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2